gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix Mode
Phoenix Mode is Raven's first transformation that was seen in Another Story - Raven's Choice and Gravity Rush 2. It was first acquired after she obtained her last memory of her past in Another Story - Raven's Choice, then was later lost after the changes to history. She acquired the transformation again after training with The Other in Gravity Rush 2. History Another Story - Raven's Choice Unable to use this power prior because she lost her memories, Raven obtained her Phoenix transformation after she recovered her last memory, while she also fought with Lumino and Tenebria for the second time. Having merged with Xii, Raven used this power to defeat and reseal Lumino and Tenebria back to their original forms in order to reactivate the Ark. It was later used against the Giant Collector but proved to be no match for it. Raven lost the ability to use this power after her decision to change history. Gravity Rush 2 In conjunction with Kat, Raven used Phoenix Mode to defeat The Other. At what exact point she received this power is not clear, but it is very likely that it was received at the sametime that Kat obtained her Panther Mode, as they were fighting The Other—who granted Kat her Panther transformation—in the same place and at the same time. After accessing this power, Raven was effectively able to use it (accessible in gameplay when unknown, special conditions are met) from this point forward such as during the fight with Kali Angel and her mutated form and Elektricitie—the assault on the former-most having been negated by her sister, Durga Angel, the assault on the former having defeated her, and the assault on the latter having proved to be ineffective against her. Characteristics Appearance Phoenix Mode is a fusion form between Xii (in its Phoenix form) and Raven (in her shifter state). Unlike in the shifting state, Xii is physically merged with Raven in this form. The shifting state is also reinforced by the extra power of the Phoenix form. Physically, Raven does not need to shift gravity, as the form provides sustained flight due to the physical presence of Xii and its predominant gravity specialties as a Guardian, which is also shown through the purple energy that Xii emits. In contrast to the wings that are used for flight, Raven's feet becomes Xii's talons, which she can use for attacking enemies. During movement, Raven takes the shape of the phoenix entirely and soars through the sky. Abilities Phoenix Mode provides Raven health regeneration, which remains active throughout the entirety of its duration. Additionally, it grants her indefinite flight so long as the transformation is active. Phoenix Mode also provides increased speed and far more mobility, allowing Raven to move freely in any given direction promptly. Strength also sees a notable upgrade, which is presented mostly through the thrusting kick attack and finisher technique that she can use in this form. Evading in this form also allows Raven to do short distance teleports. Category:Transformations